Icchā
'''Icchā (いっくちゃ Ikkucha) or Masujose (マスクの女性 Masuku no josei) is a former member of the guild Sorrow Ocean and currently a mage of the independent guild called Kekkon Wings. She's a great spy and uses a very rare Magic, Copy Magic. She was also Iroai's close friend, but they haven't met themselves for many years, because of Icchā's job.' Appearance ]]Icchā is a tall and slim woman with ginger, long hair and dark eyes. She's a typical woman in Fiore, she's got big breasts and hourglass figure.Her face is rather more masculine, that's why many people say she's a man or okama, which is very annoying. That's why she started wearing masks, which show ugly faces, for example with giant lips, small eyes and long noses. In Sorrow Ocean she used to wear a black, sleeveless poloneck sweather or short T-shirts made of lycra. Her legs were hidden by long, loose, black and red trousers, which made her look like a martial artist. She used to wear a red belt, which seemed to be cut in many places, so the trousers were adorned by colourful ribbons. She wears a lot of jewellery, like bracelets, rings and a necklace. Her guild symbol was seen on her right shoulder, but it was covered by a mask. Icchā loves wearing different masks, that's why her guildmates call her Masujose, it can be translated as "mask lady". Her mask is made of painted wood, it's a white mask. It shows the entire ugliness of the world. It's got a long, red nose, funny eyes and thick lips. Her hair is adorned by colorful beads and ribbons. When she joined Kekkon Wings, she started wearing more feminine clothes. She wears a black dress, partially showing her breasts, which is adorned by white "-" and "+" symbols. The dress is quite long and it's cut in two places, so it's hard to still call it a dress. Her legs are hidden by dark tights. Icchā also wears a belt, but it's rather just a thread and some beads bound with it. She walks in big, black boots.Her hair is a vertical ponutail now, adorned by skull ribbons. Personality Icchā is a very clever person, although she's not very old and experienced. She always says about sins of the world she has to live in, she says that people are just pigs in masks. That's because she was a source of laughter, because of her masculine face. Now she wears a mask, showing all sins and ungliness of the world. For her, the world is build only on conflicts, which disappear and appear again. It's very annoying. Icchā decided to be a powerful mage, who gets rid of dark mages. She's got also a habit of telling people bad things about their appearance and personality. She tell men why they are not handsome, why she doesn't like them, why they are not wise.She's very confident when it comes to fighting a dark mage, because she knows lots of tricks and spells, helping her defeat her enemies. Synopsis Abilities *'Magic''' **'Copy Magic':this Caster Magic allows Icchā to copy people's appearance, as well as their abilities and thoughts.This Magic allows the caster to flawlessly transform into someone. Unlike normal Transformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).The amount of information that the user can access is limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of and nothing more beyond that. The transformation will hold for only five minutes, and contact must be made in order to transform. The user can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformations require them to erase use of the older transformed forms. The user can also transform themselves into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they had contact.Other variations of this Magic make the user mildly similar to the target in the terms of appearance and as powerful as it. Iccha is a master when it comes to using this magic. Thanks to it, she's a really good spy. She was even able to copy a Celestial Spirit, which is a unique spell. She is able to seal somebody's magic and use it against her opponent without transforming her whole body. ***'Sealing':Icchā throws one of her masks at her enemy and the mask quickly appears on her their faces. Then the name of the chosen enemy is written on the mask. Now the user can take her mask and wear it and transform into her opponent and she's as powerful as him/her. She can wear this mask as long as she wants to, so it's more powerful than normal Copy Magic. She is also capable of copying even Lost Magics, like Arc of Embodiment or Dragon Slayer Magic. ****'Elements Control': Thanks to her Copy Magic, Iccha is able to "steal" her enemies magic and use it without transforming her whole body. She's a good fighter when she uses elements, like Wind Magic (Aerokinesis) a variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range. She can also use Fire Magic and Water Magic. This ability allows her to freely match up the spells and create powerful fire tornados or Ice. *'Natural Abilities' **'Master Combatant' Iccha has a remarkably great amount of physical strength. With her mask she was capable of breaking apart solid earth with a stomp. Iccha is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Copy Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Iccha has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to match melee-specialists of Dragon Slayer's caliber in battle. Trivia *"Icchā" means "desire" in Nepalese. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage